


Let's End This

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Hugs, I did this way too quickly, M/M, Well - Freeform, but there are still hugs, ep 11, lots of hugs, one (1) dirty joke, two hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Yuuri wants to end his relationship with Viktor, Viktor does not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr posts that inspired this include:  
> http://otterlydrawn.tumblr.com/post/154477678978/guys-ep-11-was-rough-but-it-makes-a-lot-of  
> http://pimarin.tumblr.com/post/154477220176/what-yuri-really-meant  
> http://strawberrysaeyoung.tumblr.com/post/154480606132/honestly-though-as-emotional-as-episode-11-was-for  
> http://askyuuriandviktor.tumblr.com/post/154482139683/he-didnt-feel-like-he-could-ask-viktor-to-marry

The streetlights shone into the room, giving a warm atmosphere. Yuuri and Viktor were sitting in their hotel room, and everything was about to change.

“By the way, Yuuri... What did you want to talk to me about?” Viktor asked.

“Right,” Yuuri answered. His hands tensed up making two fists. His breath was shaking and he almost couldn’t speak, but he managed to say, “After the final, let’s end this.”

There was a beat of silence in the room, and for a moment, it felt like the world stopped turning.

“Wha- why?” Viktor asked, heartbroken and confused.

Yuuri tried to face him, but he couldn’t stand to see him so upset. He stared at the floor and answered, “Because... Everyone else was right, I am, ‘The man that stole Viktor Nikiforov from the world,’ and it’s not right. I saw how you watched the others skate tonight, I could tell you missed being on the ice in competition, and I feel like our relationship is keeping you from doing that. I hate holding you back from doing what you love, and I don’t want to see you unhappy.” Yuuri was now able to look up at Viktor.

 _If you hate holding me back from doing what I love, you would’ve let me sleep with you when I asked_ , Viktor thought to himself. “Yuuri,” Viktor moved to sit next to Yuuri and put his arms around him in a hug that caused Yuuri's face to stream with tears. Viktor whispered, “I don't want to end this. I don't want to say goodbye to you. You might be known as the man that stole me from the world, but the only thing you’ve stolen is my heart, and there’s a no-returns policy. It’s true, I do love being on the ice, but I love being your coach _so_ much more.” Viktor pulled away from their hug, put both of his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes and said, “I will never leave you, Yuuri, I will always be by your side.”

Yuuri sniffled as Viktor gently wiped Yuuri's tears away. “B-but, Viktor," Yuuri added hesitantly, "if you _want_ to leave I understa-” Viktor placed his finger over Yuuri’s mouth.

“I traveled all the way from Russia to Japan with all my belongings, moved into Hasetsu, and became your coach, all because I fell in love with you.” Viktor gently placed a kiss on Yuuri's temple and hugged him again. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri hugged Viktor back, he was still sniffling his tears, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this literally like 1 hour after I watched the episode and I pretty much re-wrote 90% of it after I posted it, so I had to edit the entire fic.


End file.
